


Wings of Memories

by CapriSunAddict



Series: Dream SMP HCs related [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eret Needs A Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Not Beta Read, Phil is a Bad Dad, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot-centric, Winged Wilbur Soot, Wings AU, Wither Hybrid Eret (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriSunAddict/pseuds/CapriSunAddict
Summary: Wilbur has hated his wings with a passion ever since Philza stopped caring about him. Here are four times Wilbur contemplated keeping them for a certain person and the one time he decides to cut ‘them’ off.Or Wilbur hates his wings but Eret changes his mind. Sometimes.
Relationships: Eret & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP HCs related [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208021
Comments: 16
Kudos: 171





	Wings of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> hii!! this fic is my head canon for Eret and Wilbur’s friendship before it all went to shit <3 
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> this is the SMP characters and not the CCs! this is not shipping and meant 100% platonically. if the CCs are uncomfortable with the fic it’ll be removed.

Softly humming a tune Wilbur sat before a fire guitar next to him. His friend Eret sat closely beside him, head resting on the slightly taller man’s shoulder. Large wings covered the both of them, shielding them from the cold autumn wind. 

Despite the comfort the wings bode the two Wilbur hated them, hated how they reminded him of his father that and left him and his brother to fend for themselves only to favor a blood thirsty fallen god. He felt bitter.

“Hey Wil,” Eret started softly shifting even closer to the other. “Do you think we’ll find them soon?”

The gentle deep voice of his friend startled Wilbur slightly. “Well I hope so, I miss Tommy and Tubbo.”

“Mhm,” Eret hummed in agreement. “I miss them too.”

It was quiet again as Wilbur wrapped his arms around Eret who he felt shiver against him. It was expected with them only wearing an old thin t-shirt. He swallowed the question he wanted to ask them. It wasn’t the time yet.

“Eret,” Wilbur started slowly his grip slightly tightening on his friend. “Do you mind if I ask a personal question? You don’t have to answer of course.”

Eret shook their head. “No I don’t mind at all. Ask ahead.”

“Do you ever just want to be able to forget your heritage, leave everything about it behind?” 

Eret softly sighed at that. “Yeah, I do. It’s the reason of all my misfortunes in life after all.”

“Oh ok,” Wilbur breathers in relieve. “Me too.”

They stay like that comfortably for a while, enjoying each other’s presence in the cold. Maybe if it meant they could stay like this for a little longer Wilbur would keep his wings.

—————————————————

The next month went by quickly. It was mostly walking through different biomes as they searched for the land Tommy and Tubbo sought out. Occasionally when Eret was too tired to continue Wilbur would fly ahead scouting the area.

During those moments alone Wilbur always felt conflicted. The wind in his face as he glided through the air felt amazing but the knowledge of where the ability fame from soured his happy state.

On one of those days when Wilbur flies out he returns to find Eret staring at him, though it was hard to tell with their sunglasses covering their eyes.

“You look so graceful when you fly,” Eret said, their low voice filled with admiration at the beauty. “How did you learn?l

Dusting of himself, flattening his wings Wilbur contemplated telling Eret the story. He trusted his friend and it really wasn’t a big deal. So he told him.

“Phil taught me, back when it was just the two of us,” Wilbur said his voice bittersweet. “Back when he still had time for me.”

Eret nodded before enveloping Wilbur into a warm hug and rubbing their hand over his back comfortingly. “What was it like?”

“It was amazing,” Wilbur said holding back tears as he remembered the old days. “He taught me as much as he could teach a kid. Every step of the way he would encourage me, stay patient when I failed. He was my hero.”

“I’m sorry things changed,” Eret said soothingly mindlessly brushing his hand through the soft feathers of Wilbur’swings. “That this happened.”

A tear spilled down Wilbur’s cheek. “It’s not your fault,” Wilbur laughed wetly. “Besides if it weren’t for how things happened we wouldn’t have met.”

Eret smiled against his shoulder softly. “I guess you’re right.”

They stayed like that for a long time, the sun slowly setting behind them. Eret ran their fingers through pretty grey feathers and once again Wilbur felt like he should keep the wings. At least for a bit longer.

—————————————————

Eret and Wilbur reunited with their respective brothers another month later in the early afternoon. It was beautiful as they all excitedly hugged each other. It had barely been half a year but Tommy had grown to be almost as Eret. Seeing his brother Wilbur felt a pang in his heart as he noticed the lack of wings on Tommy’s back that he desired. He felt jealous.

“We should have a bonfire,” Eret suddenly suggested. “Like old times.”

Tubbo and Tommy instantly started smiling, chatting excitedly over what snacks they should bring. Wilbur meanwhile had smile plastered on his face that was only slightly dishonest. A tug at his arm made him turn to Eret who looked worried.

“Are you alright?” they asked concerned. “Your wings are kind of drooping.”

Wilbur cursed his wings again. Why did he need to be so predictable. “I’m fine,” he settled on saying. “Just tired that’s all.”

Eret didn’t seem to buy it though, their face skeptical as they scanned Wilbur’s face. “I’ll let it be,” they said, before quickly adding ‘for now’ when they saw his face relax again.

Wilbur sighed before nodding reluctantly. He knew better than to go against Eret’s wishes. With that out of the way they started chatting again, delving right back into the conversation. Tommy and Wilburmade plans for their new project, a drug empire while Tubbo and Eret discussed the flowers they kept in the area and which bees liked the most.

Before sunset they made plans to see each other that night for the small bonfire. Eret practically dragging Wilbur along to the small base they set up seemed impatient to get back.

“Woah calm down,” Wilbur laughed as Eret pushed him onto the pile of shared blankets they called their bed. “Turn that frown upside down, we finally found them. This is no time to be upset.”

“I’m upset?” Eret asked rhetorically. “I wasn’t the one who was upset when we met the people who we had been searching for for months.”

Wilbur winced at how direct Eret was. It was rare to see and it managed to freak him ou each time. “I’m sorry,” he said softly.

“No need to be sorry,” Eret said lowering their voice to match the other’s. “I’m just worried Wil. You seem off lately.”

“I’m—,” Wilbur paused unsure how to continue. Saying he was fine surely wouldn’t convince Eret, but he didn’t feel like explaining anything either. “I have been a bit down.”

“Oh Wil that’s ok,” Eret said kindly, taking a seat besides Wilbur on the blankets. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” Wilbur whispered as he curled up into a ball beside his friend. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s fine, if you want to talk about it we can when you’re ready,” Eret replied soothingly. “Do you want to hug it out then.”

Wilbur laughed softly before nodding eagerly. He felt strong arms wrap around him and he felt safe. Draping a wing over the other Wilbur eyed the other’s reaction. When he saw Eret smile and sigh contently at the contact he felt lighter.

Maybe his wings were worth keeping.

—————————————————

It was almost two years since the four of them reunited. Almost another one year since L’Manburg. It was the day of the final control room and for the first time in ages Wilbur felt hope. He was with the people he loved the most and he felt ready to take on everything that stood in his path.

“I can’t wait to show you what I’ve made,” Eret said as they walked through a hollowed out stone tunnel leading the group. “I’m sure you’ll love it.”

Behind him Wilbur heard Tommy, Tubbo and Fundy talk. They seemed excited to finally get to see what Eret had planned. He could only smile and silently agree.

“Are we almost there yet,” Tommy yelled after another five minutes of walking. “I’m tired.”

“Shut up Tommy,” Tubbo and Fundy chorused before breaking out in giggles as Tommy started cursing at them.

“We’re almost there,” Eret said, a smile of their own on their face.

Another ten minutes went by in almost complete silence, the occasional screech or laugh breaking the silence. Wilbur felt happy, despite them being in war. He was content and maybe if it would help all of them he’d consider swallowing some of that pride and creating treaty. That is if Eret’s masterplan doesn’t work out.

“This—,” Eret suddenly paused I’m front of them. “This is the final control room, where it all happens.”

The opening in the wall left enough space for the three younger boys to excitedly push through the two adults and explore. Eret laughed at their enthousiasme though something sad seemed to have creeped its way into their voice. Wilbur decided to ignore it for now.

“This looks amazing,” he said instead turning to Eret. “Thank you.”

Eret stayed quiet avoiding Wilbur’s eyes as they walked forward. Stepping towards the button Tommy kept staring at. They all stood before it and watched as Eret went ahead to push it, curious to see where it would go.

“I’m sorry,” they said before pushing the button and sprinting away.

Wilbur was startled and scared. “What—“

But whatever he meant to say got cut by a scream of pain. A sharp arrow had embedded itself in his wing and it seemed like more were coming. Wrapping his wings around himself to protect himself he heard the screams of Tommy, Tubbo and Fundy. 

Peaking over his wings Wilbur saw the familiar figures of Dream and his friends in full armor, swords out.

“Down with the revolution boys,” he heard Eret say. “It was never meant to be.”

Suddenly everything numbed, Wilbur’s wings lowering. He looked bewildered and in shock, the screams of his comrades barely registering. Eret had really betrayed them, betrayed him. 

The same Eret who would comfort him late at night when he had night terrors or when he had another flashback. The same Eret who would remind him he was loved and would hug him for hours on end if he asked for it.

That Eret really betrayed them?

“Eret, listen to me, and I mean this in the nicest way possible,” he could hear Tommy vaguely say. “You fucked up.”

Immediately after Wilbur felt a sharp pain pierce his chest. His eyes focused for a moment only to see Punz’ smiling figure before him, the hilt of a sword that was buried in his chest in hand.

Then everything went black, for a few moments he felt like he was floating. Then he crashed down again, the brightness of the world blinding Wilbur. He was in his bed again. He tried to sit up as his body ached, screaming for him not to move. He ignored it moving to check the mirror. A few new scars were littered across his face, along with a scar where he was stabbed.

Wilbur felt like screaming and crying so he did. He cried until he had no tears left, sobbed until his voice was hoarse. It wasn’t the loss, not even the fact he had died but Eret’s betrayal that kept the tears coming.

Why did they? How could they?

The sun started coming up and Wilbur hadn’t slept all night. He felt like leaving everything for at least a bit and getting some fresh air so he climbed up the roof and spread his wings. With a few strong flaps he was in the air.

Eret once again made Wilbur thankful for his wings, though this time it hurt to even think about his former friend.

—————————————————

It was the day Eret’s castle was done being renovated one month after their betrayal Wilbur flew in to visit. His visit was unplanned and very much an impulse decision. He despised himself for not being able to stay away so with a few harsh knocks on the Eret’s bedroom window he waited impatiently.

It finally opened and there was Eret dressed in royal red, a crown on top of their head. They looked different, healthier perhaps. They also weren’t wearing their sunglasses and Wilbur was stunned. He had never seen them but now he found them unsettling. He quickly averted his eyes.

“Wilbur?” Eret asked. “What are you doing here?”

“To ask for a favor,” Wilbur lied on the spot pushing Eret aside to get in.

Eret closed the window sighing. “What favor?”

“You’re going to give in,” Wilbur asked, surprised saying that worked. “Just like that?”

“Just like that,” Eret nodded. “It’s the least I can do for you after. Well, never mind. What’s your favor?”

“Oh,” Wilbur said intelligently not having thought that far ahead yet. “There are a few things actually,” he said after thinking for a bit.

“Tell me.”

“Well,” Wilbur said feeling himself heat up in embarrassment. “Could you— could you hug me like we used to?”

It felt embarrassing to ask and he knew he was being too vulnerable to the enemy. But when Wilbur saw the soft smile on Eret’s face and open arms he didn’t hesitate to fall into them.

Their embrace was soft and sweet with only a tinge of bitterness. Wilbur could smell the nice and refined perfumes and shampoos Eret used. He could feel the nice and soft clothes they wore rather than the old ratty ones. It was different yet the heart he could feel beat when he put his face to their neck was still the same. The way they carefully caressed his wings was the same.

“I’m sorry,” he could hear the other mumble into his shoulder. Wilbur pretended to not hear, he wasn’t ready to let go of the anger and pain yet. No matter how much he wanted to.

After at least an hour of the silent embrace Wilbur let go to look Eret in the eyes again. They were pearly white but unlike the first time he looked into them he now felt comforted. He wanted to kick himself.

“Your second favor?” Eret asked quietly, seemingly afraid if they spoke any louder they’d break the moment of peace.

Wilbur nodded. “I want you to cut of my wings for me.”

“What?” Eret asked startled, eyes blown wide. “I can’t do that.”

“Yes you can,” Wilbur narrowed his eyes. “You’re the only person I know why is qualified to help.”

“I’m not doing that Wil,” Eret said panicked.

Wilbur growled. “Don’t call me that,” Eret flinched and guilt struck his heart, “and if you won’t do it I’ll do it myself. We both know if I do that I’ll die.”

“Ok, fine. I’ll do it,” Eret said defeated. “I’ll get my supplies, wait here.”

With that they left the room, leaving Wilbur to explore the luxurious space. There was a queen sized bed with fluffy pillows and blankets. Then there was the nightstand which had a candle and a photo on there. He picked it up and saw a picture of the forest, tall dark oak trees and mushrooms looking over.

Then there was the desk which was stuffed with papers, bottles of ink and three surprising pictures. 

The first one was of Tommy and Tubbo playing in the mud when they were young. The second one was of the drug van with Tubbo, Tommy, Eret and himself in front of it. Then the last picture was a picture of him. He was wearing his dark red beanie and yellow sweater smiling of into the distance. The glasses he was wearing were a pair that he had either lost or broken in the war. He picked it up and looked more closely at the picture. Why did Eret have it here?

“I’m back,” Eret suddenly called making Wilbur jump five feet into the air.

“Gods, Eret,” Wilbur complained gripping their shirt with one hand, the other still clutched on the picture.

“Sorry,” Eret snickered before walking over to Wilbur and noticing the picture. “Oh.”

“You could say that,” Wilbur replied before putting it back down. “Now what?”

“It’d be best if we did it somewhere someone could find you and bring you home,” Eret said. “I can’t really brung you home assuming I’m not welcome.”

“You’re not,” Wilbur mumbled. Eret smiled sadly.

“Yeah,” they said. “So my idea was to get you somewhere close to L’Manburg and then make sure someone finds you.”

“Ok,” Wilbur replied. “Let’s go then, I’ll fly.”

“You do realize that while I am a wither hybrid I can’t fly,” Eret deadpanned. “Right?”

“Yeah,” Wilbur said. “I’m aware. That’s why I said I’ll fly. I’ll carry you.”

“Uh,” Eret looked Wilbur up and down. “Are you sure you can?”

Wilbur frowned letting out a huff. “Of course I can, now come over here. I don’t have time all day.”

With a heavy sight Eret walked over again. “Fine.”

With an elegant scoop Wilbur picked up Eret bridal style walking towards the window. “Ok, let’s go then.”

Then he jumped. Eret screamed loudly as they fell for a few meters before Wilbur flapped his wings and suddenly they were soaring through the sky. By then Eret stopped screaming but still tightly held onto Wilbur. 

“Jesus Christ,” they repeated over and over again.

Wilbur stayed silent during all of it simply flying and navigating. He felt oddly comfortable. For a moment he questioned if he really never wanted to do this again, to never fly.

“We’re going to land,” Wilbur said after about ten minutes. “Don’t freak out.”

Wilbur let the gravity do its work and fell downwards with Eret who chose to ignore the ‘don’t freak out’ part of Wilbur’s warning.

“Calm down,” Wilbur said after landing smoothly. “We’re done.l

“Thank goodness,” Eret breathed out, stumbling out of Wilbur’s arms. “Never again.”

“You’re in luck then,” Wilbur laughed. “That’s exactly what were going to do.”

Eret sighed at that. “Are you sure Wilbur? I’m asking this one last time.”

“Yes I’m sure.”

“Ok then,” Eret said pulling out their axe amongst other things. “Fair warning, this will hurt like hell.”

Wilbur breathes in. “Ok, I’m ready.”

“Right then I’ll count down,” Eret said positioning the axe above the spread out wings. “Five, four, three, tw—“

But before they got to two they swung down the axe, the sound of bones cracking filling the quiet forest. Wilbur screamed I’m agony, the pain being way worse than when he got stopped. A warm gooey liquid, his blood most likely, soaked his clothes.

Immediately he felt a potion being poured onto his back, distinct from the other liquid because of the warm and calming feeling that accompanied touching it. At this point he was too tired to stand, falling down on his knees.

“Gods it hurts,” Wilbur complained the comforting potions affect quickly losing effect.

“Shh I know, now be as still and quiet as possible,” Eret said kindly.

“Now I’m free.”

“From who?”

“From you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading it leave some kudos and comments maybe? that’s be pretty pog!
> 
> I’m open to answer any questions if there are any!
> 
> find me on twt @/CapriSunAddict3 <3


End file.
